


All This Mistletoe and No Kiss

by lolzilla



Category: RWBY
Genre: Because I die for Juniper Berries, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Kissing, M/M, Mistletoe, Nondescript Winter Holiday fic, martial arkos
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-25
Updated: 2017-12-25
Packaged: 2019-02-20 03:13:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13137888
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lolzilla/pseuds/lolzilla
Summary: Pyrrha has been trying to get Jaune under the mistletoe, but it hasn't gone well. Maybe it wasn't meant to be, or maybe they just needed one more.





	All This Mistletoe and No Kiss

It was Nondescript Winter Holiday time at Beacon academy and the halls were stuffed with assorted decorations, Pyrrha’s favorite was the mistletoe. All the doorways had been hung with mistletoe and after some awkward situations all the students were careful to not bump into people in the doorways, except Pyrrha. She had been trying desperately to ‘accidentally’ bump into Jaune under one of the sprigs hanging from the doors of Beacon. Unfortunately the task was easier said than done. 

Pyrrha’s first attempt had been foiled when Jaune was about to walk through the door when he stopped and let Weiss through first, causing Pyrrha to almost trip over her own feet as she avoided getting caught under the mistletoe with the wrong person. The second attempt was ruined when Pyrrha stepped into the doorway right when Jaune would have, had Oobleck not called him back. Every attempt Pyrrha had made was spoiled and she had decided it just wasn’t meant to be.

One day as Nondescript Winter Holiday approached and the boys of team JNPR were out, Pyrrha talked with Nora. 

“If you can’t get him to go under the mistletoe willingly then why don’t you force him under it? Oh, I know! We’ll break his legs!”

“Nora please, I need advice. How do you deal with your crush on Ren?” Pyrrha asked.

Nora sputtered, “What? I don’t have, I mean, it’s that obvious?” Nora’s shoulders slumped. Pyrrha winced and nodded. Nora leaned back against the wall, “Then why can’t he see it?”

“Maybe I should just stop trying, if it was supposed to happen it would have already,” Pyrrha said.

“I know, I’ll ask Ruby how to deal with crushes. Whatever she did worked on the ice queen, I’m sure it will work for us,” Nora got up and ran across the hall to team RWBY’s dorm.

Pyrrha stood to close the door after her when the boys came back, causing Jaune to bump into her and Ren into him, effectively placing all three of them under the mistletoe together.

“I’m sorry,” Pyrrha said as she backed away, trying to get out of Ren and Jaune’s way.

“Where are you going?” Jaune asked.

“I believe you were also caught under the mistletoe,” Ren said. He extended a hand to her and she slowly approached them. She took Ren’s hand and he kissed her cheek. Pyrrha felt heat flood her cheeks. Ren chuckled.

“My turn!” Jaune said. Pyrrha looked over at him as he awkwardly reached for her waist. She stepped forward into his arms and he wrapped on around her waist, his other hand rested on her back. Jaune pressed his lips to Pyrrha’s and she reached up to place her hands on his cheeks. When they pulled back both of their faces were red. They awkwardly stepped away from each other.

“My turn?” Ren said. Pyrrha giggled and gently shoved Jaune towards him. Jaune placed his hands on Rens hips and Ren wrapped his arms around Jaune’s neck. Jaune leaned down and kissed Ren. Pyrrha had to admit they were pretty cute together. She noticed movement behind them and looked to see Nora standing with her eyes wide.

“What is happening?!”


End file.
